Eye can see you
by chibi-zoe
Summary: Ulquiorra is far more kinky than Grimmjow ever gave him credit for. Explicit GrimmUlqui PWP
1. Chapter 1

I can across this kink 'Oculolinctus: licking partner's eyeball' and couldn't resist an Ulquiorra PWP - hope you all enjoy it :)

* * *

Grimmjow slunk around a corner, trying to pretend that he wasn't enthusiastic about presenting himself at the Fourths' quarters. He actually enjoyed their 'little chats' as Ulquiorra so eloquently put it. Even Aizen-sama approved, saying that he was pleased that they were finally learning to see eye-to-eye. Grimmjow had been hard pressed not to laugh in his face, if only he knew. Up ahead he spied his destination and felt his heart begin to pound in anticipation, even as a scowl crossed his face.

Ulquiorra had just finished putting the finishing touches on his latest toy when he heard the door swish open. Glancing over his shoulder he made a non-committal grunt in place of a welcome and resolutely turned his back. He could feel the Sixth's rising anger and desire; it caused his breath to hitch in anticipation. Bending over from the waist to pick up a discarded piece of silk, he revelled in the feeling of Grimmjow's eyes plastered on his ass.

Nothing annoyed Grimmjow quiet like being ignored, especially by one of his superiors. Knowing how much Ulquiorra enjoyed feeling his rage, he let his emotions blanket the room. His sensitive ears picked up the slight hitch in the Fourth's breath and he grinned. Strutting forwards, he peered over the shorter Espada's shoulder to see what it was that he had been working on. It was a strange looking little upside-down tripod about the size of an egg cup and Grimmjow had no idea what it was for.

Tucking the little scrap of silk into his sash, Ulquiorra wondered if Grimmjow had noticed that he'd polished his skullcap and sharpened the tip of his horn. He had even washed his hair and brushed his teeth, something that he normally only did for Aizen-sama. Glancing over his shoulder again, he was surprised to see the Sixth staring at his new toy with a confused expression. Smirking to himself, he leant back casually against the larger man.

The feeling of the smaller, more powerful, Espada leaning back against him trustingly, called a strange mix of emotions to the surface of Grimmjow's psyche. Unable to help himself, he leant forward and wrapped his arms around the slender form. Moving his head so that he could nibble on the Fourth's ear, he was surprised to see that the partial helmet on Ulquiorra's head appeared to be gleaming slightly in the dim light. Sniffing subtly at the other man, he was astonished to smell a hint of minty freshness.

Broad hands were roughly caressing him through his uniform, teasing at the hint of flesh at the base of his coat, a clawed finger diving under the cloth to circle his belly button. He arched his back in an attempt to get Grimmjow to stop playing and pay more attention to his chest. Ulquiorra would never admit it but he enjoyed having his nipples teased. At the first, almost violent, tug he felt his flesh respond and swallowed his groan of pleasure.

There was something wonderful about seeing the Fourth lose some of his poise. Grimmjow watched him writhe in time to the vicious twists on his nipples; he could do this all day. Biting down hard on Ulquiorra's ear lobe, he was gratified to hear a muffled gasp from the other man. Then his sensitive nose picked up a wonderful scent. Unable to help himself, he inhaled as deeply as he could, his head reeling from the heady scent of arousal.

Smirking to himself at the soft snuffling noises coming from his partner, Ulquiorra reached up and removed his eyeball, placing it carefully in the little stand that he had made for it. He gently adjusted its positioning until he was sure that it would catch all of the action that he expected to occur. Raising his arms to wrap them around the neck of the man behind him, Ulquiorra began to grind his ass into the rising hardness he could feel lodged between his cheeks.

Who knew that Ulquiorra could be this kinky? Using his eyeball to record their liaison in third person, really, how egotistical could you get? However, it didn't change the fact that the smaller Espada was grinding purposefully back at him. Grimmjow growled aggressively, and bit at the smaller mans' neck, even as he thrust himself against the oh-so-willing ass cradled in his pelvis. He could feel desire throbbing through his veins, and he was going to get his satisfaction.

Knowing that his eye was watching, and that he would have a birds-eye view of their session, was turning Ulquiorra on more than he would have believed possible. It was hard to keep up his impassive façade with so much lust heating his blood. Giving in slightly, he began to undulate sensuously against the muscled mass at his back, enjoying the almost violent attentions that the Sixth was lavishing upon him. He groaned urgently, when he felt clawed fingers toy with the zipper on his coat.

Giving in with an animalistic growl, Grimmjow spun Ulquiorra around and ripped the coat apart, tearing the shredded fragments of cloth from the pale form. Licking his lips now that he had exposed his prey, Grimmjow attacked; licking and sucking with abandon. Slowly, he worked his way up Ulquiorra's throat and claimed his mouth, marvelling at the strong minty taste. As he battled the Fourth's tongue into submission, Grimmjow moaned loudly.

The frustration and desire spilling off the Sixth made Ulquiorra's blood sing. He arched his back and pressed his body closer to Grimmjow's, pushing at the small jacket that the man was still wearing. It seemed to take a while to sink in, but when it did, Grimmjow reared back and almost tore his coat off before diving back to suck harshly on one of Ulquiorra's still red nipples, grasping it between his sharp teeth and worrying at it until the Fourth was sure that he was going to bleed.

Before giving into his desire to touch and taste as much of the Fourth as he could, Grimmjow hastily stripped the rest of his uniform from his painfully aroused body. Feeling Ulquiorra's eyes on him, he posed for a moment, before moving back to suck on the smaller mans neck. He could feel the Fourth's pulse racing under his tongue and he smirked. Then the darkness of Ulquiorra's hollow hole caught his eye and he licked a slow stripe to its edge.

The feeling of Grimmjow's teeth sinking into the lip of his hollow hole tore a moan from Ulquiorra's throat, the Sixth may not have been able to penetrate his steely skin, but that didn't mean that the sensation was any less. Content, for the moment, to allow the weaker Espada to do as he pleased, Ulquiorra passively accepted all of Grimmjow's advances. He even allowed his normal dour expression to slip and show a little of what he was really feeling.

The sight of the Fourth, with lust-glazed eyes and a rising flush, was nearly enough to make Grimmjow abandon his rough foreplay and leap right to the main event. Barely holding himself back by the skin of his teeth, he forced his superior to his knees and, by grabbing his horn, pushed his head to the floor. He briefly admired the sight of Ulquiorra on his knees with his ass in the air, before moving in to continue his activities, nipping and licking his way down the nobbled spine.

He had never felt as sexy and as desired as he did at this moment, with his subordinate tonguing his way down his back towards his most intimate areas. He arched as Grimmjow moved closer and closer, gasping as his knees were nudged further apart to accommodate the larger man. The Sixth's tongue was rough, and the shock of it laving over his sensitive pucker was blissful agony. He allowed a desperate moan to escape his lips, knowing that it would excite the other man.

There was something so incredibly erotic about licking and tonguing the secret centre of his superior, forbidden pleasure. Hearing the other man moan his enjoyment was nearly too much, and in retaliation, he allowed his fangs to scrape down the sensitive flesh. He actually saw Ulquiorra's cock jump as the man moaned lustily, clearly enjoying the roughness. Rocking back on his heels, he let his mouth run wild as he slowly screwed two clawed fingers inside of his partner.

Claws were scraping gently against his inner flesh and Ulquiorra was in heaven, his breath was coming in harsh gasps and his cock was weeping freely. Then he heard the Sixth give a truly evil laugh and he glanced over his shoulder to the see the teal-haired man reaching for his eyeball. He watched as Grimmjow picked it up gently and licked it. It was decidedly odd seeing someone else lick his eye, and licking it with obvious enjoyment.

He licked at the eye to moisten it and then lowered it towards Ulquiorra's saliva slick pucker. Ever so slowly, he ran the firm globe around its destination before slowly starting to push it in. He kept a firm hold of it, never allowing it to sink in too deeply as he began to pump it in and out. Under him the Fourth was panting and groaning in a way that Grimmjow had never heard before. He had dreamed of this moment for so long, but instead of gloating, all he could think of was the coming pleasure.

Feeling the strangely cold presence of his eye ball disappear, Ulquiorra glanced over his shoulder to see Grimmjow aiming the pupil of his eye towards his ass as the teal-haired man concentrated on something. That something being the excruciatingly slow way that the Sixth pushed himself into Ulquiorra's more than willing body. Just thinking about the close-up detail of the recording was enough to make his breath catch in his throat and sweat to break out along his back.

His partner clearly enjoyed the idea of being penetrated under such close surveillance, and he held the eye as steady as he could, as his length slowly disappeared. Groaning when he hilted, he rotated his hips enjoying the tight friction. Slowly withdrawing again, he leant back so that the eye would be able to catch the way the light glinted from his length. Panting himself at the though of what the recording would look like when they were done, he carefully placed it back on its stand.

A small clink indicated that Grimmjow had put his eye back in its holder, and he glanced over his shoulder to check that the angle was correct. A hand on his horn was the only indication he had that he'd been caught, and he revelled in the sensation of a heavy weight pushing his face into the floor, nothing turned him on quite like brute strength. Ulquiorra pushed his hips up to meet Grimmjow's short sharp thrusts, revelling in the lusty grunts that the other was emitting.

The delicious tightness surrounding him made Grimmjow's mouth water. Still holding the Fourth down, he crouched over the prone form, and thrust his hips violently until the sound of flesh on flesh filled the small room. He allowed his claws to rake over the pale back in front of him in a desperate attempt to draw blood, and shivered at the wonderful noises Ulquiorra made in response. Who knew that the pale Espada had such a repertoire of moans?

Thrusting back against the shallow movements of the Sixth, Ulquiorra tried to gain more friction. He was too proud to grasp a hold of his own erection, and didn't particularly want to drive himself against the floor, but he was so hard that it was almost painful. Clenching his muscles in frustration produced the most wonderful moan from Grimmjow, so wonderful that he repeated it. Smirking to himself, he slowly bent his head forwards to expose the base of his scull.

Unable to hold back any longer, Grimmjow leant forward and captured the nape of Ulquiorra's neck between his teeth. He knew that it was a particularly animalistic trait, but at times like these he really couldn't care. His hips were thrusting rhythmically and he could hear the Fourth's breath coming in short gasps in time with his thrusts. Wanting to hear more of those delicious, desperate noises, Grimmjow moved his hand towards Ulquiorra's neglected erection.

Feeling clawed fingers surrounding his cock nearly caused Ulquiorra to cry out in shocked pleasure. Swallowing the sounds, he began to pump his hips, pushing back onto Grimmjow's hard length and then thrusting forwards into the waiting fist. Above him the Sixth groaned at his movements and Ulquiorra knew that it wasn't going to take the man very long to finish. Smirking to himself, he allowed a series of breathless gasps to escape his throat.

The wonderful noises that were coming from the Fourth's throat were amplifying Grimmjow's lust. Just knowing that he had caused the normally emotionless Espada to loose control like that was a heady feeling, and one that he knew would become addictive. He bit down savagely on the skin between his teeth wishing that he could draw blood and, with a final sharp thrust and loud grunt, his orgasm rolled through him, wiping all thought from his mind.

The feeling of Grimmjow ejaculating deep inside of him caused a wonderful tingle to travel up Ulquiorra's spine, but he knew that the best was yet to come. The Sixth let go of him completely, sitting up behind him and grasping onto his hips firmly, seemingly unconcerned with the fact that he hadn't come yet. Ulquiorra tensed in anticipation. Like a cat, there were small backwards pointing spines on the head of Grimmjow's cock. When he tore himself free, Ulquiorra howled his own release.

Collapsing onto the sated Fourth, Grimmjow swallowed the contented purr rising up in his throat. He could smell both his own essence and Ulquiorra's mingling in a delectable musky perfume and fought the urge to rub himself against his partner to smear the scent on himself as well. The dark haired man under him looked surprisingly sated and content, two emotions that he would never have suspected that the Fourth even knew the meaning of.

Amused by the way that the sixth was scenting the air, Ulquiorra chose to lie still until he had himself back under control. He couldn't wait to see what his eye had recorded, but he wanted to be able to enjoy himself when he did so and at the moment he was completely boneless. When the blissful post-sex haze started to lift, Ulquiorra was reminded of exactly how sticky he was. Goading Grimmjow to his feet, he led the way to the bathroom to clean up.

Grimmjow would never understand the Fourth's obsession with cleanliness, although it was rather nice to see the man completely naked and at ease as he thoroughly washed himself. He particularly enjoyed watching Ulquiorra clean out the evidence of their liaison, even offering to help. With a cats' natural dislike of water, Grimmjow made his own ablutions as brief as he could, before wrapping himself up in one of the fluffy white towels that Ulquiorra always seemed to have on hand.

Ulquiorra could hardly wait until Grimmjow finished washing before moving to where they had left his eye. Picking it up gently, he turned it to catch an unguarded expression on the Sixth's face. Then he held it up and slowly crushed it. The particles spread out to envelope both himself and Grimmjow, and then the images began to flow into their minds. Ulquiorra could feel himself hardening again, and wondered if Grimmjow would be up for another round.


	2. Colour Me Beautiful

So, I've been getting a lot of traffic on 'Eye Can See You' recently and thought that you might all like to see this other little un-related PWP that I wrote.

Title: Colour me Beautiful  
Author: chibi-zoe  
Series: Bleach  
Pairing: GimmUlqui + hinted AizenUlqui  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: blood-play, violence, appearance of non-con  
Summary: Grimmjow gets so sick of the colour white  
AN: I'm not American, so I'm not using American spelling

Wearing his white uniform, sitting on white furniture, in his white room, Grimmjow could feel his frustration spiralling out of control. Before Aizen had come with his 'pure' reign, Hueco Mundo had been dreary and colourless, and at first, Aizen's brilliant white had been captivating. Now, fully ensnared in the ex-shinagami's palace and plans, Grimmjow found that he was pining for something less pristine than what Aizen's honeyed words promised. There wasn't even a mirror in his quarters so that he could see the vibrant turquoise hair that adorned his head. His only break in the endless absence of colour was when he gathered with other, similarly enhanced, arrancar.

Stalking through the corridors, trying to either work off his irritation or find someone to fight with, Grimmjow's eye was caught by a spatter of glistening carmine. Moving closer, he eyed the spot of fresh blood with interest. Looking around, he caught sight of another splash further down the corridor and moved towards it. This one was larger, several drops layered over each other. Swiping a finger through the sticky substance, he raised it to his nose, inhaling its copper fragrance. He ran his rough, pink, tongue over his moist, peach, lips before darting it out to steal a taste of the deep crimson blood. Humming in pleasure at the tiny taste, he used his foot to smear the dots of blood over the immaculate floor and began a slow, predatory, stalk down the corridor.

The carnelian splatters of blood were getting fresher and closer together the further down the hallway that Grimmjow ventured. He perked his ears listening for the slightest sound, unconsciously lowering his body to make himself less visible. A small part of him was wondering if Gin was playing with him, again, but the scent and taste of the fresh blood was quickening his heartbeat. He hoped that the one who was leaking so copiously would be a worthy meal, or better yet, one of the more highly ranked Espada that he could overcome and consume, thereby increasing his own power and standing. Carefully scenting the air, he moved cautiously towards the corner at the end of the hall.

Peeking around the corner, his eager cyan eyes lit upon a blood-stained figure attempting to stagger gracefully towards his quarters. The familiar figure was stark naked, and his slender back had been laid open by countless lashes. The beautiful blood splatters that Grimmjow had been carefully tracking were dripping from a limp hand with nails painted with a green so dark as to be nearly black. He could feel the Fourth's weakness like a seductive caress across his body, and slowly made his own presence known. Ahead of him he could see Ulquiorra's spine straighten haughtily as the other finally noticed him. Apparently uncaring about his lack of dress, the slender Espada tuned languidly to face him, his Emerald eyes and facial markings standing out starkly against his ivory skin.

Looking over his superior, Grimmjow was surprised to see what looked like precise cuts etched into the flesh of his chest; they marked out a complex and vibrant pattern. There was only one person who would be so arrogant as to deliberately disfigure one of his highest ranked followers – Aizen. Feeling a strange melange of compassion, anger and disgust, Grimmjow growled deep in his throat and brazenly strutted up to the still-bleeding Forth. Looking the higher-ranked man directly in his jaded eyes, Grimmjow reached out and captured the dripping hand, raising it up to his fanged mouth, where his hot pink tongue could easily capture every heavy drop. Before him, Ulquiorra gasped, but made no move to reclaim his hand.

He could almost taste the power in Ulquiorra's blood and wondered how Aizen could so wilfully waste it. Licking his reddened lips with relish, Grimmjow moved his grip so that he held tightly to Ulquiorra's prominent wrist bones. Tugging demandingly, he started to semi-drag his superior towards the Forth's quarters. The delectable taste had excited him and he wanted more, much more, but he didn't want to do it in the hall where they could be easily interrupted. Unusually, Ulquiorra meekly allowed himself to be dragged. Turning slightly to look at the source of his excitement, he was astounded to see that the normally haughty Quattro's pupils were massively dilated.

A thousand thoughts rushed through Grimmjow's mind as he stared at Ulquiorra, his emotions layering upon each other and confusing him into silence. Then, with an irritated grunt, he resolutely pushed aside everything except his anger and his lust, turned his back and continued to tow the yielding Forth to his quarters. Viciously kicking open the door, he threw the naked Espada in, watching interestedly as Ulquiorra failed to catch himself and sprawled, spraddle-legged, on the floor. Fresh crimson blood welled up in his wounds and started to make its way down the Fourth's alabaster skin to puddle obscenely on the ivory floor tiles. Feeling an almost irresistible urge to lap up the spilt fluid, Grimmjow wrenched his gaze away.

The Fourths quarters were nothing like what Grimmjow had imagined. Like his own, they were finished in Aizen's endless white obsession, but where he had done nothing to alleviate the aching emptiness, Ulquiorra had added understated, yet somehow still bright green, accessories. Tiny embroidered teardrops marched in a band across the pillows and the blankets. Teal thread had been used to stitch the cushions together and it peeked out enticingly through the tight weave. The more Grimmjow looked around, the more little hints he found that even Aizen's Pet couldn't stand the endless blankness. Glancing back at the still slumped Espada, Grimmjow was once again captivated by the bright carmine dribbling over bone-white skin.

Giving into temptation, he dropped to his knees beside his companion, leaned over, and licked his treat directly from the source, every lap sending coppery power flowing through his veins. Shuddering gasps met his actions, gasps that had an all too familiar timbre, and he sent a curious hand between the Forth's still spread legs. As expected, his hand met a throbbing hardness. Smiling cruelly, he swiped his other hand roughly along Ulquiorra's back, his claws catching on the edges of the torn flesh. A ragged scream tore its way out of the Forth's throat, but Grimmjow was gratified to see that the pain had caused Ulquiorra to orgasm. A spattering of thick cream now mingled with the bright blood on the formally pristine white of the floor.

Swiping his finger through the combined mess, Grimmjow darted his pink tongue out to eagerly lick a long stripe clean. Shuffling forwards on his knees, he lined himself up with the Forth's exposed, reddened, entrance. It was clear that Aizen had already been plundering this intimate treasure, but Grimmjow couldn't find it in himself to care. Fumbling open his pants, he thrust forwards forcefully, tearing another ragged scream from Ulquiorra's throat. It was tight, but not as tight as it could've been, and it was slick with a combination of blood and Aizen's leavings. Grimmjow pounded even harder, digging his claws into his partners hips deep enough to draw a fresh welling of crimson.

Snarling and moaning, Grimmjow increased his pace, loving the wet smacking sounds that echoed around the sparsely furnished room. A wriggle beneath him caused him to glance down at his partner, and he was astonished to see that Ulquiorra had arched his back to a nearly impossible angle, causing Grimmjow's length to slide much deeper with every thrust, and that bony fingers, tipped in darkest green, were scrabbling at the blood and semen stained floor tiles in apparent lust. Filling the air around him with colourful curses, Grimmjow redoubled his thrusts, determined to reduce his partner to mindless groans of mixed pain and pleasure. Digging his claws in even further, he was astonished to feel the passage constricting him convulse.

It was clear now that Ulquiorra got off on pain, the deeper the better. Grimmjow let a particularly vile curse drip from his blood-stained lips as he thrust for the final time, burying himself as deeply as possible and shooting his load into his superiors' convulsing passage. Withdrawing quickly, he shoved the Forth away from him, watching interestedly as the pale man rolled onto his back and ejaculated, the thin dribble of seminal fluid dripping down his engorged length. Growling, Grimmjow met Ulquiorra's lust-clouded eyes and shivered at the satisfied expression on the normally impassive face. He wondered suddenly, just who had really held the balance of power in their violent encounter.

Pushing himself to his feet, Grimmjow turned his back on his panting partner and moved towards the bathroom. He could smell Ulquiorra's scent on his skin, overpowering his own. He had to get rid of it immediately. Stepping into the spacious shower cubicle, Grimmjow turned the shining silver taps and stepped carefully beneath the warm cascade. Looking around, Grimmjow was once again surprised by the tiny splashes of colour breaking up the endless purity. Shiny chrome, enamel blue and a vibrantly violet cake of soap, which Grimmjow immediately picked up, sniffed curiously, and then proceeded to lather up with. Wonderfully warm water was slicking his electric blue hair to his head and glistening on his fragmented hollow mask.

There are shuffling sounds coming from the main room, getting closer and closer. The sound of the door opening caused a snarl to blossom on Grimmjow's face. He watched, lather forgotten, as Ulquiorra carefully closed the door behind himself, walked over to the facility and lined himself up. Grimmjow let loose an imaginative string of vitriol, heavily laced with curses, but it didn't deter the Forth, who appeared to be completely ignoring him. A golden yellow stream arched into the bowl, landing with a torrential-sounding splash. Ulquiorra's head is thrown back, his dead black hair dusting his shoulders, and an expression of intense relief barely visible around his half-helmet hollow mask.

Realising that he was watching his superior relieve himself, Grimmjow angrily turned his back and continued scrubbing himself, determined to scour Ulquiorra's overwhelming scent from his pores. A cool draft behind him clued him in at the last possible moment, that the Forth hadn't merely emptied his bladder and exited. The feeling of the other climbing into the tiled space behind him had Grimmjow's hackles rising; he could literally feel the sensitive cyan hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. Whipping around to try and cow the weakened Forth, he was astonished to feel his organ twitch when he laid eyes on an Ulquiorra, who was naked, dripping wet, and still looking totally debauched.

The sight of those normally dead green eyes almost sparkling with some unknown emotion was enough to put Grimmjow on his guard. He peppered the steamy air around them with curses and goads, but the other Espada did not respond, he merely reached out with his darkly manicured fingers and traced the sensitive edges of Grimmjow's hollow-hole. A gasp escaped his throat and he jerked back out of reach, only to bash his head against the tiled wall. What almost looked like a smirk briefly crossed Ulquiorra's face, before the other man silently advanced on him and repeated the motion. A ragged moan tore itself from Grimmjow's throat, and he could feel a familiar heaviness building between his thighs.

The heated torrent of water was washing over his superior's shoulders, washing the burgundy smears of dried blood from the alabaster skin, staining the water swirling around their feet a pale cerise. He could see the other man's emerald eyes also inspecting the coloured water and wordlessly held out the slippery, indigo, bar of soap. Turning away and trying to concentrate on rinsing his own muscular form, Grimmjow could hear the sound of Ulquiorra soaping up. His half-hard organ started swelling further as erotic images took over Grimmjow's imagination. Turning back, his aqua eyes drank in the sight of Ulquiorra covered in, lavender tinted, suds. The other man looked absolutely delectable.

Grimmjow was still staring as Ulquiorra doused himself, the suds sliding seductively down the slender, white, form and collecting at the drain between their feet. Now that they were clean, Grimmjow could see that the lashes and cuts decorating the Forth's body where actually superficial, the intention had clearly been to create pain and blood-flow, not to incapacitate. Behind the current wounds, he could see the faintest traces of older scars, hair-thin and nearly invisible against Ulquiorra's colourless countenance. Reaching out with a curious finger, he traced around the Forth's hollow hole, surprised to see black lips part sensuously and a shockingly pink tongue dart out to wet them.

Risking his pride, Grimmjow leant in to claim those tinted lips with his own, pulling the slighter man tightly against his own muscular body. Ulquiorra submitted for the space of four heartbeats, and then Grimmjow felt the man push him away. Unable to prevent the stronger man from doing as he wished, Grimmjow allowed himself to be pushed down until he was sitting beneath the shower head, warm water cascading over him. Scowling at the sight of the other man standing over him, Grimmjow gathered himself to leap to his feet and start a violent fight, when suddenly, Ulquiorra dropped down to settle in his lap, writhing and wriggling around until he was situated directly over Grimmjow's aching length.

Thrusting up, he was met with Ulquiorra's downward grind, and the sensation tore a moan from his throat. A subtle motion from the other man had his erection pushing firmly against a yielding ring of muscles, and he bucked his hips up firmly. Sinking deeply into his superior for the second time, Grimmjow groaned out his satisfaction and reached out with his hands to steady the other man. When Ulquiorra stated to raise and lower himself, Grimmjow threw his head back in ecstasy; he'd had no idea that allowing his partner to do all the work could feel so wonderful. Looking up into the Forth's face, he could tell that Ulquiorra was enjoying himself as well, not that it really mattered to Grimmjow's own satisfaction.

It didn't take long for either of them to peak, and dual groans echoed over the sound of water hitting flesh. Ulquiorra stayed seated in Grimmjow's lap for a surprising amount of time, before rising to his feet and beginning to clean himself out. Grimmjow sat and watched for a long moment, before rising shakily to his own feet. He was confused. Twice he had penetrated Ulquiorra, and both times, he couldn't be sure that he was actually the one in charge. How the Forth managed to manipulate him every time he had no idea, and despite the critical blow to his pride, he knew he had enjoyed every moment of their couplings. Glancing over at the other man, who was already climbing out to dry himself, he wondered if Ulquiorra was up for a final round before bed.


End file.
